Amigo Secreto
by JohnyWhy
Summary: Blaise writes a letter to Draco, inviting him to spend one week before their engagment party with Pans in Colombia, Focatativa. The party is held on 20th of September, when is a Friendship and Love day. The unexpected meeting happens to catch Draco on his d they have to play a game. Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1 The game starts

"If I told You that i like you, would you take it as a joke?"

Chapter 1.

 _The game starts._

Draco was sitting in the parlor reading the letter from Blaise. He was sitting there for the past hour reariding it. Something didnt sound right, he couldnt catch the itchy thought yet, it was slipping at the last moment.

" _Dear Draco,_

 _I am writing to you from a beautiful Colombia. I know we havent talked in a while. Things got kind of complicated after the war. Draco, I know that might be a surprise for you, but me and Pans got engaged last week. We want to spend some more time in Colombia before we go to Texas, and we wanted to celebrate our engagement with close friends, so we invite you next week on the 10th September to engagment party will be held on 20th September, but we want to spend more time with everyone, and, especially You Draco, to help us a bit with the organisation. Please do not decline. Who knows maybe your life will change here as well._

 _I enclose the port key, just put it on on 10th at 10 am and you will get straight into our cottage._

Truely Yours,

B. Zabini."

In the envelope was laying a silver ring, that might have been the port key Zabini was talking about. Draco twirled it in his hands. When did his friends become so close with each other? Did it start in Hogwarts? He couldnt answer that question, he just didnt know the answer. Since the 6th year of school he got inprisoned into his world, like a rat running in the wheel.

Draco leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes. He needed some time for himself, just to rest, not to think abut anything, get his strenth back. After the war he had many things to do, and never had time to rest. No, not that, he couldnt afford to rest. In one week, one lomg week he will be able to run away, just for a tiny amount of time to let go everything that holds him, and just be himself with the friends he hasnt met in a long time, maybe he will be able to returne into that cozy warm time, when they were kids, running around Manor wit Blaise and Pans. Decided, if they need his help, hell make the best engagment party ever, just for them.

Draco put the letter inside the envelope and hid it in the ambry.


	2. Chapter 2 Game First

_Chapter First_.

\- Draco! Finally, I was so woried you wouldn't come! Blaise, Blaise, come here, Draco arrived. - Pans's voice sometimes was annoying, especially when she started to shout as a mandragora.

-Pans, shut up, your voice is too loud. I couldn't sleep last night, some idiot spilled Arsenic over the Auror team that was capturing him. That was a disaster and i had to clean the shit after the so called "Auror" job. This idiots can't do even such a shitty job without getting in trouble.

\- Poor Drake, a bad night?- Blaise came in - You still work with the Ministry, huh? I thought you'd be out in a month.

\- You ove me 2 galleons, you prick- Said Pansy, pulling her hand Blaise's direction.

\- Pansy, love, don't worry soon my money will be your money. Drake come in, I know how to make your mood up. - with that words Blaise disappeared behind the doors.

\- Come on Draco, we'll have a breakfast and than we will show you around. You will love the city. By the way Greg will arrive in the evening, and you know he's dating Lavanda now, so try to be..

\- Wait, what Lavanda? Lavanda Brown?

\- Yes dear, Lavanda. Lavanda Brown. You have something against it?- Pansy looked at Draco with the challenge. He didn't like it, he knew something is out, and now he was sure, Pans is hiding something. What are they up to.

-Pansy- started Draco slowly - You know that i don't like surprises, youd better tell me now, or you know it can end in a not plesuarable way, for you.- Pansy looked downd for a second, and when her gaze came back to Dracos she was smiling with an open warm smile, there was no sight of any what happened just a second before.

\- Draco you don't have to worry, its just a friends reunion. You never change, suspecting everyone in a naughty things.- They came in the living room. Blaise was filling the cups with the coffee.

\- Breakfast is ready.


End file.
